


Thunder in the Night

by Allonsy_Elize



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Cumberbitches, Cumbercollective
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:06:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2377589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allonsy_Elize/pseuds/Allonsy_Elize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OFC is scared of thunder and Benedict distracts her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> We had a thunder storm, I needed something to occupy my mind.

Another flash of lightning lights up the sky and you have to suppress the urge to scream. Looking over at the sleeping form next to you, you couldn’t believe he could sleep through this storm. You hear the rumble of thunder and you ready yourself for the lightning that will follow. In the distance you see the sky light up with the intricate patterns of the lightning flash.

 

Although it scares you, you have always loved the way lighting tears up the sky especially when the storms are at night and you could really see how the sky gets torn apart. You get so lost in your thoughts that you aren’t prepared for the next crash of thunder.

 

Letting out a small squeak you cuddle up next to the sleeping form, feeling him stir but still not waking. “Raindrops on roses and whispers on kittens.” You start singing the song under your breath. The sleeping form next to you turns around trapping you against his warm body. You snuggle closer to him, trying to distract yourself; you continue the song from Sound of Music.

 

Closing your eyes you try focussing on the song as the man pulls you closer. “I’ve heard of talking in your sleep, but never of singing. What’s wrong sweetheart?” he asks with a sleep filled voice. “I’m just a little nervous when it comes to thunder storms.” You reply, your voice higher than you would like, just as another rumble of thunder sounded.

 

Ducking your head against his shoulder, you feel him lift his head to look out of the window at the aerial display.

 

“Why didn’t you wake me? Should I close the blinds?” he asks, concern edged on his face as he starts getting up. Shaking your head you pull him against you. “No Ben don’t, it’s really not that bad. Please just hold me.” Benedict looks at you, lying back down he pulls you against his chest. You look up at him studying his profile for the millionth time. The subtle stubble that adorns his chin lately, you found it sexy and according to some social media sites so did thousands of fan girls all over the world, his perfect cupid bow lips were curved in a slight smile, as his eyes blinked rapidly trying to clear the sleep.

 

Another rather loud rumble of thunder sounds close by and you mentally count, trying to figure out how close it is, when suddenly the sky lights up with lightning. “Fuck!” you scream as you press closer to him. Ben wraps his arms tightly around you and you hear his deep laugh rumble through his chest. “It’s not funny Ben.” You mumble, hurt that he would laugh at you. “I’m sorry sweetheart; I just thought you weren’t scared of anything.” He looks down at you his blue-green eyes sparkling in the darkness as he smiled broadly. “Well you have me, I’m scared of storms.” You say sarcastically.

 

Benedict kept looking at you, his eyes pulling you in, “Well I have something that might distract you.” He says wiggling his eyebrows at you. Slapping your hand against his chest, he moans rubbing his hand over the spot. “Ouch” he says in mock horror. “How dare you?” you both burst out laughing as the first drops of rain starts splattering against the windows.

 

“See wasn’t so bad?” Benedict says as he pulls you closer against him, the soothing sound of rain starting to calm you down. “Not fair! You slept through most of it.” You argue as he leans down silencing your protest with his lips. You instantly melt against him, as you always did. He runs his fingers against the side of your face, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear as his tongue gains entrance into your mouth.

 

Pushing you down onto the bed he leans over you as your kiss deepens. He smiles against your lips as his hands travel down your body, the feel of his hands skimming down over the soft silk of your nightdress causing you to moan softly. He reaches the hem and with a swift motion he tucks it up and off your body, his fingers trailing down your now naked form.

 

Whispering against your neck his hands mould over your breasts, squeezing them gently, he trails wet kissed down your neck, over your collar bone, a long finger slides down the valley between your breasts, raising goosebumps. “Beautiful, so beautiful.” He whispers as his mouth captures one of your nipples and he starts sucking on the taught bud. Moaning your hands grabs onto the sheets as he turns his attention to your other breast, his finger runs circles around your moist nipple.

 

Benedict leans over you, watching you with fascination shinning form his eyes, it still amazes you how he always looks at you like you are a miracle to him. His finger trails over to your other nipple and he traces the same pattern over the neglected bud. He smiles at you, his finger trails down your chest, circling your navel. He leans over, kissing you slowly as his hand moves over your mound, his finger sliding into your folds.

 

Smiling against your lips, “So wet just for me darling?” he asks as his fingers circle your already swollen clit before he slides them into your wet pussy at a slow and torturous pace. You arch your back, lifting your hips to meet each of his thrusts of his fingers. “Divine, absolutely divine.” He whispers as he continues his slow pace.

 

You reach your hand between you, grasping his already erect cock in your hand. “Two can play at that game Ben.” You whisper as you mirror his pace, sliding down slowly and up again, feeling his rigid shaft in your hand. You bite your lip when he ensures he brushes against your g-spot with each thrust of his fingers, his thumb slowly circling your clit. You continue to run your hand up and down his shaft, ending with a slight squeeze at the base and a twist at the head.

 

Benedict falters slightly bucking his hips against your hand. “Fuck, I can’t, I need to be inside of you.”

 

He crawls on top of you as you spread your legs allowing him to lie between them. With his hands anchoring him above you, he places his cock at your aching core. With a quick thrust of his hips he pushes into you, his breath escaping his lips in a slow and long stream.

 

Wrapping your legs around his hips you hook your feet together, opening yourself to him. Ben starts picking up the pace and you feel the familiar build up of warmth in your stomach, the warm coil winding tighter and tighter with each thrust.

 

Benedict continues to mumble as a light sheen of perspiration coats both of your bodies. He start to kiss you passionately his tongue mimicking his thrusts.

 

You could feel your walls quivering around his cock, “Ben, I’m going to -” pressing your head against the pillow you moan his name as your orgasm takes a hold of you. Benedict bites down on your lip as his cock twitches inside of you, emptying himself. He keeps thrusting, his pace slowing down, prolonging your orgasm.

 

Kissing you slowly he pulls out of you before lying down next to you, pulling you against his chest. You listen to his heart beat slowing down as you try to catch your breath. “Guess what?” he asks with a hint of humour. “What?” you whisper back. “The thunder storm has passed.”

 

You listen to the soft rain as both of you slip into a peaceful sleep, wrapped in each other’s arms.

 


End file.
